custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aljarreau
Greetings It's nice to see you here too! If you want, you can read my comic here. I just guess that more people are interested in MoCs here instead of the Chronist users :) 13:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I am participating. But since the build is pretty complex, it will still take some time until it's done. What about you? 20:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC) So much stuff :O You had luck to get some rare parts or interesting Kanohi? And yes, I was a bit stunned when the theme was announced. Still, I'm probably doing either some Crawling-vehicle-throne or a "throne" for a poor guy just kept alive by machines. 01:19, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Keelara MOC Your magnificent contest entry has been received and accepted. Thank you. ;-) [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 00:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Confusion Got a little confused here when you edited the old message you left behind. Normally new messages are written under the old ones ;) That's nice to hear you got something of the old stuff! Those masks have many great uses, and even when those are the ones from the sets, they look still much better than some of the later releases. About that BCBS entry: I just dislike the theme very much. When the winner won last time, the topic was similar; create a one-eyed creature. Now it's almost the same and I just got so damn bored, had problems with creating the MoC itself and then srapped everything to make a herpaderp. Since the deadline is extended, I'm maybe able to make something better. 20:03, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh man, you have luck with your masks! I really like the noble light green Matatu of yours, and that Krahkaan... I wish you best luck to get it! It's worth about 20-30 or more bucks, right? Oh and please leave messages after the latest post that somebody made there. Like I said, it's pretty confusing to search through my talk page in order to see your messages :) The only update on something I can give is that there will be my monthly update soon with some not that good news about my comic :I 20:34, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Outdated Template Hey, just a reminder: the 'Infobox' template, which you're currently using on your userpage, is a classified as an outdated template, and is being phased out of usage. Please consider replacing it with a non-outdated template, or simply copy/paste the template's base coding into your userpage. Please feel free to contact me on my talkpage if you desire or require any assistance. Thank you, [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 21:28, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Keelara MOC Contest Yeah, I'll be closing the entry period pretty soon... Have been extremely busy for the last few weeks, so didn't get around to it. Keep checking the blog post's comments section every now and again; announcements will appear there. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 13:11, April 19, 2013 (UTC) LEGO? XD Do you mean the TECHNIC liftarms? :P I'm afraid I don't know the part number and I don't have any means of finding it at the moment. What do you need it for? Well, I have a Brickshelf gallery of prototype images of the build if it satisfies your curiosity. :P That self-MoC buisness I almost forgot about that. I guess that happens when you get requests from all sides of Bionicle websites :P But now that you mention it I remember you send me a PM over at deviantArt. So I'll see forward to get a look at the pictures in August! And my condolences for your cam, must be very sad. My old guy still works after 7 years of service... Whaaat? You want to add MY self-MoC into YOUR story!? Of course it's okay, I'll never decline appearances of my characters in other people's stories :) -- 20:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Good you remembered that. In fact he isn't a Toa at all, not just missing an element. When he gets a ship, don't make him a pirate. I would dislike Vorred "Arrgh" Pirate :P -- 12:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Aha! Very touching indeed. :D I think the Motorheads song was perhaps a little too deep and direct to encapsulate Thode's more sleek and tactical mind, but it was still a strong link and definitely symbolizes the insane and villainous intentions of Thode. :P Personally, I always think of Two Sides Of Me - Hinder when I think of Thode's theme, but this one was very fitting as well. :P Plus I found the Doctor Robert song very flattering indeed. Thank you very much. :D I just finished a double shift at my work and got home at 1am (13 hours of being a waiter topped off with another three of tidying up after old people DX) and this was a wonderful thing to open my messages up to see. :P For personal use? Sure. :P I have no problem with that. Just credit me as the character's creator if you ever want to upload a picture of him. :P Absolutely. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:58, August 5, 2013 (UTC) So long as you're faithful to his original source representation established in Frozen Calling and credit me as his creator I have no problem with you using Glonor. :P Edit: You can also use Goll. XD But, note that he obtained his Pakari Nuva in Karzahni so would most likely be "fixed." :P Nope, I haven't... XD I like the creation and it's an interesting use of coloring. :P The creation is a little chunky and disproportionate in some places, but it still looks like a solid creation. :P Story I just read your story and thought you might like some feedback. It was a good story and is definetly does a good job in getting you ready for the comic. Good work and I'll be reading the comic when it comes out ;). Talk 12:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Well I had a leg cramp this morning so I work up early :P. Have you started any work on the comic yet? Talk 12:18, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like you're making pretty good progress. Personally I'm about to start school tomorrow. Weather can be so annoying :P. Expect to see me at that Monthly Update ;D. Talk 12:36, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, Aljarreau. :D I just read through your userpage and, I have to say, I'm really touched by everything that you've said about me. :P It's very kind indeed and it's good to know that I've had an influence on someone. It really means a lot and it made my day that little bit brighter. :D That is perfectly fine with me. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:08, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. :D You and Chicken Bond are the only people who I know have read the most recent chapters at this moment in time, so your thoughts are very valuable to me. :P Do you think I could have done a better job of conveying Torlo's status as a member of the Matoran Military Command? :P Additionally, I read through the Rebellion Prologue yesterday and I thought it was an excellent start. :D I loved the thought of Glonor wiping out Toa like that and the potential that he could have as an enemy if the Toa ever got on his bad side. XD The only thing worth pointing out is that he is actually an Av-Matoran as opposed to a Ko-Matoran but, seeing as your story is set in an alternate universe, Glonor could indeed have come into being as a Matoran of Ice. :P All in all, I'm very impressed and can't wait to see future developments. :P Meh, understandable. XD Awesome. :D I hope you enjoy it. I haven't gotten much feedback on it yet so I'd be very interested to see what you think. Making character pages is great fun. :D Keeping them updates, however... XD Hey there, once again. :D Just wanted to drop a quick thank you for taking the time to go through Over Your Shoulder and make such an effort to clean up the spelling/technical errors. That was very kind of you. :D Contest Sorry, but that contest is only one of the whole bunch of them I'm not about to join. I don't really get anything from those and I'm more focused on upgrading my own characters. :( -- 10:33, September 14, 2013 (UTC) You used a misprint Matatu... as her back armor? :O -- 17:44, September 15, 2013 (UTC) So you want a serious feedback? I can be quite critic, just to warn you :P It's not that easy to impress me with builds. -- 19:32, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ah, very nostalgic. XD I see you've kept large chunks of her '03 build, like the feet and Kanohi, as well as the broad shoulders and rough color scheme. :P It looks good. I like the finger details in the custom torso but I would've preferred to see her using those pieces as hands instead of the ball-joint hands she has. :P The shield looks promising but it seems a little out of place given the bulky, small, non-TECHNIC nature of it. Still, it's a nice creation and a fantastic credit to the original Hahli. :D I think the overall structure and proportioning is very well done on her. She looks similar to the original Matoran style, with a small torso and big feet/legs in comparison. The color sheme mostly matches, except these black arms... they kinda don't fit with the rest. The critic I had in mind was mostly that I disliked her non-smooth build: There are many gaps that don't make the torso fluent, and that very long head with the pointy hair adds to that feel. My suggestion is that you shrink or remove the whole head-piece and stick to what you did to the rest of her build: keeping it look like the original Turaga. I don't think I have a solution for the torso gaps; maybe you have to use different pieces than the hands there. I still like that misprint mask use there. It gives her some kind of hunchback, yet it remembers me of her old bag :) It's quite easy to improve this, and I look forward to see an updated version (if you'd like to build one)! -- 16:29, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes, I remember the contest! I wish you good luck then :) Btw, since you seem to be online right now like me, would you like to chat? There is this official Metru-Wiki-Online-stuff-dingens chat were nobody else seems to be online. Link if you're interested: http://wikimetru.com/pages/chat/ -- 16:39, September 16, 2013 (UTC) That's great! Can't wait to see the finished result! :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:26, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Very nicely done! The MOC looks very good! The differences between your version and my version are actually quite interesting; after all, in the vast expansive multiverse, what's to say there isn't a Sonitous who's a Toa of Earth? :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:58, September 23, 2013 (UTC) yah i didnt use legofreaks design.i barley have heard of him if you mean design for the cap then i did borrow ids5621s idea for that but riju is completely original i swear im sorry if you think i copied. ~sincerely ToaTusk Chat Whoa, you do check your e-mails if anything happened? I never do that, it takes so much time compared to just going to the page directly... BTD27 has started university on saturday. He wanted to comment on my chapter 11 on thursday, but that didn't happen as well. He might be back at the weekend, but who knows... -- 10:54, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ok so i have a few questions..how do i make my own custom signature,and what does the tag on top of the tusk biography page mean? p.s. im on this wiki almost every day so respond whenever youd like.ToaTusk (talk) 13:22, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Nazis? :P Nope. There was 0% Nazi influence in the writing behind Falling in the Black. But, as a student studying History and English, I'm very impressed that you were able to make that connection. :P The Nazis never used concentration camps the mining, or at least to my knowledge. True, they were cruel and degraded their captives, but I think they just signed them up for hard labor, or at least to my knowledge. I admire your original take on the Matoran design but Glonor has no weaknesses. XD Additionally, thank you very much for fixing those spelling errors. :D That was very kind indeed. Hey there! I was wondering if i could use your matoran Niyyan as a character in my new comic series.(If you let me hed have to make him to my best ability,because i dont have all the parts you have on him) Just wondering.ToaTusk (talk) 16:51, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, Slavedrivers mistreating their Slaves isn't a trait that is exclusive the the Nazi regime, rather it is one found all throughout history. :P I think that the chapters linked better to a criticism of slavery as opposed to Nazi concentration camps. But still I admire your historical mind. :D ...I go inactive for one week and everything crumbles apart in my absence. XD And here's me thinking I could go a whole year with only editing on weekends. Oh, the first chapter's already written. :P I just need to write the 5 Prologues and I can start it. :P I think you'll be pleased to hear that Glonor is going to be in the first chapters and events take off around 6 months after the events of Frozen Calling. :P Thank you very much for taking the time to go through the latest chapter of Night of the Long Knives to correct those errors. :P That was very kind of you indeed and I am very appreciative of your efforts. They really mean a lot. :D Aww. :D you flatter me. XD Glad you liked it. :D And, yes, that's exactly where the name came from. XD I suppose I should leave a note in the Trivia section but I don't know how to phrase it. I'll probably have to find the historian who originally called the event the Night of the Long Knives and give him/her a mention at some point. :P Wow, that's a lot of assassinations and massacres. O.o Why are there so many nights of long knives? :O Why can't there be a Night of the Fluffy Puppies or Night of the Blunt Penknives? XD XD Hilarious. Was there a particular part of the chapter that chilled you? :P And do you think this will affect your general reading of the story? :P I have indeed read Swank Will Have A Fall. :P At first, I was very skeptical of the title but I recently came to understand the meaning when I read it. :P At this stage, I like how the chapter is split up into a pair of very distinct sections: the Rise, and the Fall. :P It's a very strong conceptual theme and you executed it very well with the wealthy overlord being reduced to a wild figure running for his life. :P It was a while ago that I read the page - about two weeks ago - so I don't remember a great deal too many specifics, but I recall that the opening half really impressed me. :P You established the sense of class, style and corrupt power extremely well, and in a manner that was not unlike something Greg would write. :D I loved how he strangled the servant for getting in the way of his view, and it was wonderful to see the image of him being overweight and carrying all those valuables at the same time. XD It was a very enjoyable read and I look forward to the many witty writing techniques you use in future chapters. :D Yes, I think that splitting the chapter in two would work well because it really switches perspective. :P There are two distinct halves to the story and there's a very effective contrast in there. As for the infected Hau... not so much. :P I didn't think of that. I just saw a generic image of an Infected Hau. :P Perhaps if you used a more varied image from one of the comics, like this one. :P Oops... I confused you with Ahpolki Inika and accidentally made him a sig... :D Anyway, making you a sig would be the least I can do if you've even going to consider going through the tremendous bulk of text that is Whispers in the Dark. XD Just add that to a page in place of the ~~~~ and don't forget to customize it. :D Awesome. :D Glad you like it. Also, I recently added Nivawk and Dume (both the imposter and the real Dume) into my entry to the Halloween contest, Besieged. I read your page and noticed that you were particularly fond of that set. :P Seeing as neither of those characters get featured in stories all that often, I thought you might be interested in it. :P Well, you need to have been reading the Recent Changes to have spotted it. :P I only made the page at the weekend, so it's fairly new. I was always fond of the 2004-5 titans. :P Nivawk and Dume always had a special place in my heart. Ah, we do indeed. :D I always loved the element of mystery that the 2004-2005 titans carried, and the allusion to the greater world of BIONICLE existing out there. I think that "Roodaka revamp" is perhaps the watered-down version of what Racasix is. XD Mother of Mata Nui... that sounds like someone sexualized Karzahni! XD Looks like Karzahni is getting old... getting killed by Po-Matoran then having some female Steltian parade around with his chains. XD Blog I was going to wait for my new photo studio to show you my first revamp, but it seems that could still take a while. I'll do it Halloween-themed with the presentation of my entry... and the cover/title for the next installment. Probably around next week then! Nice to see you interested so much in those :) -- 13:01, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I bought two large pieces of white card from my local craft store, put one on the ground and one leaning on a wall, pressed then together, stood a figure up on them, took a photograph, then adjusted the brightness when I added the images to my computer. :P Just Windows Picture Viewer. When you add your photos to your computer and click on the thumbnail, you'll get to see a larger version of it, yes? :P You should get a list of options to edit things like the brightness, temperature and alignment of the photo. You can also use this to crop, auto-adjust, or remove red-eye. Or at least you can to my knowledge. :P Have you read Besieged yet? :P Well, if you thought Night of the Long Knives was scary... you might want to read it with a nightlight on. XD Bear in mind that Besieged is my entry into the Halloween Contest and features a significant degree of cannibalism. :D Hmm, what kind of hardware are you using? :P Do you have a specific camera and how good is the quality of it? Are you using actual white card or A4 sheets of paper? :P Hmm, that is most peculiar. :/ Well, I would recommend experimenting with the brightness of photos and seeing what kind of lighting settings your camera has. :P I can't say right now. I'll send you a message when I know. -- 14:57, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Awesome. :D I'm glad that you liked the picture. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to add it in time for Halloween and it gives me much joy to see that the teeth design is so well received. It was quite risky, but I think I managed to more or less pull it off. :P And, at the same time, I'm glad that you got the inside joke with Chorrum's leg. XD Javan looks very cool indeed, and the white background really compliments the creation. :P It seems to make his eyes glow, and that's hard to do with photos these days. Unfortunately not. :/ I believe that Wikia used to have an e-mailing function where you could e-mail each other using your Usernames and masking your identity but I think that was abolished. I don't think I have the time to chat today. Sorry! -- 17:57, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Not at the moment I'm afraid. :/ I'm about to go out with my flatmates for dinner. I may be free tomorrow, though I've never used Wiki Metru before. Oh, sweat. :D I love the color change, but it reminds me of someone... I can't put my finger on who it could be though. XD I like the use of the Nokama Hordika helmet. That's a weird piece to use for MOCing and it's great that you managed to overcome the barrier and use it. :P Also the mixture of pipes and Visorak pieces make it look very original. I can't wait to see the full thing. :D I'm glad that Tollubo has been such a significant character in your readership of CBW. :D He certainly has evolved from that funny little silver Matoran I thought up back in 2006. :P I feel so proud. XD That's a wonderful reason for the strange shaping of the Kanohi and, as a matter of fact, it could very well be a canon reason. :P Metru Nui maskmakers had a very distinct design that they worked towards when carving Kanohi, but the rest of the world didn't exactly have to follow it. :P I've never been able to find a use for my Hordika Masks, but it's wonderful to hear that you've found so much joy in collecting that Kanohi. :D Oh not at all. I don't consider you a plagiarist for being inspired by something that I wrote! I'm too busy being flattered. XD It may also interest you to know that I will be rebuilding and revamping Tollubo's original white/gold Toa Form. :P This time he'll have a different sword, I'll paint his Tryna white, and he won't have the... golden butt cheeks. XD XD Yes, I could never bring myself to paint the Tryna, but in hindsight, I don't really know why. I had paint available. I just didn't use it for some reason. :S I never liked the white/gold color scheme. I needed to use TECHNIC pieces to make the creation work, but they weren't available in those colors, and I was skeptical to paint pieces back then. :P Just go to this page and swap the color to whatever you want. :P I'm glad you like Bohrok X. :P Don't you think it's ironic that the character got killed off before I even managed to create his page? XD Sounds cool. :P Well, I'll most likely be adding pictures at the weekend, when I'm at home again. :P I've always felt that 2001 Gold Kanohi could be substituted for Metru brown. I think it would also work well with the pre-2006 gold. Oh, were you challenging my golden Kanohi collection there? XD Entry I just returned to activity, I was about to answer you :D I've read what you wrote so far as I told you, and if you want to shorten it it's okay. It doesn't have to be a certain length in order to win a prize. I would suggest however that you reduce the amount of "human influence" likes drugs and so on. I wan't to stick as close to the original setting as possible. There is another little error I noticed. Undead can't exist outside of Balfe Nui... you may have to rework that a little. Make him a small fortress somewhere on the island and I could fit :) -- 15:49, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, it's too dark to take pictures here in Scotland (and it's only 4pm -_-) because it's winter, but I'll try to show you my design. :P I like your technique here. It's a lot more complex than mine and it's great to see such a creative use of the Vahki heads. :P That is true. :P When used well, they can be a real asset, and I've seen them completely integrated as chests instead of shoulders and heads. This is a good example of how they could be used. :P I can't stay online for long, but I just skimmed over it. :P It seems uncannily similar to my style of blog post with an introductory quote and a picture in the top right. XD That was a fantastic caption. :P I'll write a full comment later tonight when I have more time and can actually focus on it with my full attention. :P That's a very kind offer, but the character is completely set in stone and is going to be the final character I will ever add to my story. :P She was constructed in 2011 and has been waiting for the chance to make an appearance in one of my stories since Whispers in the Dark. A page for her already exists on CBW (belonging to ) but I have not created a Fractures Universe counterpart page and the image has not been added. She will, however, be in Zero Hour and Judgment Day. :P ....Wow... you just had to guess! XD Yes, it's Scarla. :P I don't think CB's seen the image yet and I want it to be a surprise for him. I'll keep that in mind. :D This is a very generous offer, and I promise I will add pictures of my Warbound Torso design this weekend. XD You've waited long enough. ;) The weather was even cloudier than it was last week so I was unable to take any pictures today. :/ I'm hoping that it'll improve by tomorrow. If not, I'll upload a couple of pictures where I just get a lamp out and shine it on the components, then I'll replace it with a proper version when I get some better weather. :P As for Gringat, very nice. :P I like your original take on all those designs and your wonderfully original use of Mata red. :P I think that the robes do look a little unsightly and uniform. At first glance I wasn't sure if he had legs underneath or if the robes were his legs. Maybe if you worked to adjust them somehow? Maybe tear up some old clothes and give him some cloth robes? :P Autolycus' robes are actually made from old boxer shorts that I grew out of. XD Hello Aljarreau. I'm Matoro58. You may or may not have heard of me. Now anyways, I'm one of the writers for Pokermask's upcoming youtube show The Amazing Ceasame. I was wondering if you could voice one out of these two characters: Teridax or Shulze. Information for them can be found on Pokermask's New Youtube Series blog. Yes or no is okay. Da Matoro58 (talk) 02:05, November 10, 2013 (UTC) That's great! ;) But you let Pokermask know abut it as well. He's the director of the series, you know. I'm helping to find voice actors. That's great! ;) But you let Pokermask know abut it as well. He's the director of the series, you know. I'm helping to find voice actors. Da Matoro58 (talk) 15:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) The Amazing Ceasame Sounds great! Just try searching "pokermask" on Skype. You'll find me easily. Yes, I am! So you're the mighty Teridax, huh? :D -- 21:09, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I had great weather today, but I didn't have time to take pictures of the torso. :/ Fortunately, I brought both my camera and Toa Vilnius with me, so I can take pictures tomorrow or the day after. :P Thank you very much. :P I'm glad that you liked the picture of Scarla. The torso design is fully custom and I'm very proud of how I managed to use the Vakama Metru shoulders as discrete, not-distinctively-female breastplates. :P Additionally, both of those Hahli Mahri wings are actually broken and the axle attachments have come off from rough play, so I'm especially happy to have used those. :D It is indeed part of a Staff of Fragmentation. :P I tried all of the Rahkshi Staff pieces and that one was the most effective. It seemed to add to the whole Makuta theme. :P As for the eyes, that's actually a good point but, unfortunately, not a very good one for my situation. :/ I've lost the only pair of trans-red eyes I have and both of my trans-light blue brains are being used somewhere. :/ I have a trans-dark blue and a trans-dark green but neither are really fitting and I feel that a trans-green wouldn't really fit her. But still, if I ever do find that trans-red brain piece, I will seriously consider putting it on Scarla. :P She is, after all, the only creation I have who's really befitting of the evil brain color. :P Well, I'm currently working on Toa Varian (albeit slowly) and I could look into building another Ce-Toa. :P O.o I have actually never seen this before.... VORRED!!! XD Yeah, that's true. :P Personally, I've fallen guilty of that on three occasions (Racasix, Vorkin and Ramonda) but, as hypocritical as it seems, I don't like how people do the Rahkshi head/Nuva breasts. XD I think it's interesting to see it get done on male characters but I like to encourage people not to use that technique... unless it's for an actual reason, like the creation being a MOC of a girl you fancy. :P As for Varian.... 1 :D I actually own three Calixes (one came with my Jaller Inika set, one came when I bought some of the parts for a second Jaller Inika off of a friend, and one came in a Bricklink Order a while back). :P Hmmm, an Akaku Nuva... I can see it being somewhat feminine in Metru blue, but I think that the Miru Nuva in dark blue would be more feminine. :P The Kakama Nuva might work as well. Additionally, outside of the Kanohi Nuva, the Iden, Kiril and Huna might also be good choices. :P Not many of them have been used on females and I think that they'd look good in blue. Well, I try to stay true to canon/pre-established genders, with the sole exception of Chorrum. :P I liked Vorred's use of the paw piece on Merall as it was a relatively shapeless piece that you could still imagine to be feminine without it having to be made graphical. :P And there's nothing wrong with using those pieces to make a creation look feminine... just not hyper-feminine. :P Never again.... XD Fair enough. :P The Akaku Nuva reminds me too much of Kopaka for me to consider it feminine, but I suppose that any Kanohi can be worn by a female regardless of looks. :P If you think it's right, you go for it. :P Lynna is a Rahkshi, not a Vortixx... or at least to my knowledge... Not that I'm any kind of expert on her body... Fair enough. :P White characters are indeed very bad to photograph. :/ Kyros and Sarnii have been somewhat painful to photograph, but I've taken to using other backgrounds, like my original wooden paneling. :P Oh. :/ Ah well, it's not that good of a video anyway. :P It's just pictures of Racasix that can be found on my Brickshelf account. There's nothing really original in the video except for the pumpy, upbeat soundtrack. :P Alternatively, what I use with Thode and sometimes Tollubo is my black screen. It words a real treat with white-armored creations and it really makes my characters look badass. XD I think we all went through phases like that. :P This was my first ever custom creation, made roughly a year before I created Tollubo. But still, that shield looks far more complex than my first creations. :P I've seen a lot worse, though you've certainly come a long way. :D My MOCing revolution is quite mixed. :P My first ever creations were VoyaToran and Inika builds. I never really went out of my way trying to build something "custom" because I lacked the TECHNIC pieces. Even to this day, I still use largely unoriginal designs, albeit with my own adjustments and much better photography. :P When I built Karabak though... things began to change. I still don't think that I measure up to some real hardcore MOCcists, but many of the big guns rely too heavily on TECHNIC, to the point where their creations just become TECHNIC with a few BIONICLE parts thrown in. I like to think that older designs and childhood concepts are nostalgic and traditional. :P Yes, I'd agree with your own review, but in fairness I've seen a lot worse. :P Nah, my Metruans aren't that great. :P Glacii and Ninian are my only two 'tweaked' ones. I don't think anyone will notice. Plus I think we'd all know you weren't setting out with the intention to copy designs, and Ids8920 uses a variant of the same method that I use on his Krome. :P Everything that I use is already in the public domain. My new Agori design and Tollubo's Matoran forms are my only original Matoran designs, though I've dabbled in other building styles. :P Aww. :P Thank you, that's very kind indeed. You flatter me. XD I pride myself on my use of the nostalgic and simple, and it's always reassuring to know that people think so highly of my creations. :P hello, just wanted to tell you I'll be part of the amazing ceasame soon, like you! I'll be shulze 02:16, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Your contest entry has been judged. -- 18:52, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Dankeschön Almost the same thing happened to me with a friend a few years ago, so I'm okay with that :D My party way yesterday and I <7strike>will just do adult stuff now can now return to my Bionicle business! -- 18:24, November 30, 2013 (UTC) XD. Yeah some of those links are there for no reason :/. I might take out the first part (where it just says my username :P). By Mata Nui... you dedicated Satan to me?! XD This is a very inventive article with some nice quirks and some very unique ideas. The suggestion of the Skakdi Smile being used as a punishment is something that I have never seen before and is an incredibly effective idea. :D It's always nice to see Black Sabbath Shakespearean influences. It adds a lot of class to articles and gives the characters literary standing. This page is no exception. :D The fact that you dedicated this character to me was very touching indeed. :D I don't think that anyone's done that before, and especially not with such a unique idea behind it. You really went into a lot of detail here and this page has genuine heart put into it, and for that I thank you. :D This is truly flattering. As for the questions, the third Epilogue was written by Abc8920 and I gave him pretty much free reign as it's his last story serial, but the role of Torlo was something we'd discussed. :P I'm not sure what you mean by the Rahi though. I checked the page again just to make sure. He shows him a canyon filled with all of the Krana Slaves who he saved from the Bohrok Hive before it exploded, then he showed him Iolan's body - which he also recovered and charged with Toa Power - and later a Tridax Pod full of Shadow Leeches. Iolan's body is pretty burnt and mangled after the event though. I think that's what you mean? :P As for Torlo's fate, he is indeed evil now, but in a very artificial sense. :P Karabak is molding him into a weapon to use against the Makuta. A Toa of Shadows can just as easily control Light by inverting his elemental powers, which is a big threat to the other Makuta. Because Torlo has had to struggle through every event in his life, this time is no different. He must undergo a process of spiritual rebirth in order to restore his lost righteousness. The Shadow Leech made him evil - as Shadow Leeches universally do - but Karabak is currently training him to develop and surpass that evil, so he can control Shadow but fight against the Makuta. Just in time for Judgment Day. :D I'm actually quite surprised that you speak so fondly of WitD. That was my least favorite story to write and I feel that the first 5 chapters need an extensive rewrite. But knowing that you enjoyed the story more than the likes of Frozen Calling or Over Your Shoulder is quite revitalizing. :D Thank you very much for your kind words of encouragement and continued support. :D It really does mean a lot. 3am? Wow. That's hardcore dedication. :D Seyton looks like a fascinating character thus far and I can't wait to see how he blossoms as a character in your story. :D Sure. :P Feel free to use it. Just so long as you give me a little mention in the trivia. :P In a sense, I suppose he is. :P Karabak operates in mysterious ways. As for that Toa of Light/Plant Life, I imagine that idea could work. :P I guess it's like a good version of Voldemort. XD Very happy indeed. :P Your dedication will be rewarded... come Judgment Day. ;) I love leaving with apocalyptic and cryptic messages XD True enough. :P I don't think I've ever heard that turn of phrase before. Yes I have, and I've actually posted a comment on its talk page already. :D By Mata Nui... did you just go through the entirety of Whispers in the Dark making maintenance edits? :O I'm speechless! XD That is an incredibly kind gesture! :D I can't imagine how long that must've taken and I'm both extremely grateful and in your debt! Just wanted to check, Javan is definitely your primary self MOC, yes? :P Awesome. :D I'll keep that in mind when I add him to my revamp project :D Ty! (I'm surprised anyone has even looked at it.) McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 23:20, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! This is the template we generally use now for objects and weapons. Hope that helps. Drop me a message if you have any further questions. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 22:27, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Could you help me resize my pictures in Hollow Chapter 1?Artek the crazy one (talk) 20:59, December 14, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 20:59, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Thankyou!:D How did you do that?Artek the crazy one (talk) 10:46, December 15, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 10:46, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Not as sad as I was yesterday. :P I've talked much of it out with her and now we're just on a break instead of fully broken up. :P Thank you. :P I've gotten more messages offering support than I know what to do with since yesterday. :P It really is very endearing and deeply meaningful to know that, even though people here have never met me, they're still willing to offer me their support and kindness. :P Fear not. I won't be going into any repeats of Over Your Shoulder. XD I'm trying to fix things with her and I feel like we're making some progress. :P She's had a very bad week and has a tremendous amount of stress put on her lately. :/ I think that she just cracked under the weight of it all yesterday. :P I did spend much of my time building MOCs yesterday and actually made a custom torso that I'm very proud of for my Jareroden revamp. :P Thank you once again for all the kind words and for caring. :P It really does mean a lot. I'll be remembering it when I build Javan. :D Your contest entry has been judged. -- 18:53, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Aww. :D Very nice indeed. This is very heart-warming. Unfortunately I don't have my trusty BIONICLE guidebook with me here at university, so could I have the translation.... pretty please? XD :O That was dark. There's some nice word choice being used in there, but it's a bit depressing for my tastes, especially since it's Hahli's MNOGII form. It's like tormenting a beloved childhood character. XD Du bist ein Gewinner! With your main prize being upgraded thanks to Bobdo, you are now free to choose any character of yours (except a self-MoC) to be a side character in Elegy. Who will it be? -- 13:04, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I can add him. But isn't he a character which was made by Greg in the official timeline? Would you rather see him than a character of your own? -- 13:09, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, so you're a talk page stalker? ( It's okay, I do it too.) XD well I'm glad you're interested! —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 19:58, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Haha, think nothing of it. :P It was the right thing to do, especially since I already had Glonor, Danza and Caliga floating around in the Remains Universe. :P I'd wanted to also give the purple Olmak too you seeing as I already have one from Besieged but I guess they weren't able to do that given that you have to win the contest to get it. :/ Ah well, I'm glad that I managed to make you happy anyway, and I'm glad that it's become something of a Christmas Present. :D I'm also very touched by the numerous little references you've made to me on your user page. :) It is very complimentary and really does mean an awful lot. Glad you like it. :) It's just a little tablescrap but I'm quite fond of it. Rest assured that Toa Javan will be more complex. :P Contest Hi Aljarreau, When you have a title for your entry into my contest, let me know so I can add it to the list. Thanks! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'''Your Overlord has Spoken]] 02:43, January 2, 2014 (UTC) BIONICLE Universe Reboot Plot Okay; I've got a few ideas for the film, but the problem is that I have not been able to piece anything together. The film would be set sometime after the events of the Core War. We may focus on Tahu and his fellow Toa Nuva, who focus on trying to rebuild Spherus Magna despite the overall disbelief of the population that the world could be saved. In the meantime, the Brotherhood of Makuta focuses on keeping Bara Magna as a wasteland while attempting to make Bota Magna into the new Spherus Magna. The new Spherus Magna would be ruled by the Brotherhood, and Bara Magna would be a place where certain individuals would be exiled to. Tahu's team searches for a means of recombining the shattered world while the Brotherhood makes a move to stop them, which they believe could create an uprising that could prevent them from gaining control of the BIONICLE race. This is an "idea" that I had for the film. What do you think of it, and what can you add to it or change? Feel free to throw out any ideas. [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7']] 01:49, January 4, 2014 (UTC) It may also want to know that we have an MOCPages port, which I can send you an invite to if you join here :P. You should visit the main page soon. And please know that in the voting center, only nominations can be made until the 18th, when voting starts. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 05:01, January 15, 2014 (UTC) No problem. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 22:03, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Magah Hey Alja! I'm in the middle of doing all the winner's prizes, and I just wanted to let you know that I have some problems building Magah. I wanted to create a simple design for him as he's a side character, but I have a lack of green pieces currently and also the body base I'm building him on doesn't work well with the overall silver/grey color sheme. Is it possible for you to choose a different character again? Something simple but cool... and maybe with a name everybody can pronounce correctly :P If not, I'm okay with it as well. It's just harder to build and takes some more time, and I like to keep things as simple as they possibly can. -- 16:37, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Like I said in the contest, I can't accept any self-MoCs, not even secondaries. The other problem might be his name; I know you wanted to use a special letter, but most of my audience wouldn't know how to pronounce the name. Don't you have some guy with a simple name and color sheme? Or should I look trough your MOCpages gallery? :D Bad news you say? That's... bad :I -- 14:08, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I think Yedak is my favorite. He seems to have a lot of personality, and he would match Kalvost's gang quite nice. I think he's also one of your favorites, so it's an easy choice, right? -- 17:59, March 6, 2014 (UTC) S'up. I'm totally online. Stop SM's abuse and hacking. Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010 19:47, May 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Chat incident I'll get right on it within the next five years. —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jman]][[User:Jman98|98]] 20:39, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Greetings Aljarreau! The Cop-Bots are being shipped out as we speak to Police Forces in need! Does the Aho Nui Police Force want to order some of these state-of-the-art enforcer machines? I'd be happy to link the two together and supply the police force with plenty of automated backup. What do you think? Ac10dude37 (talk) 04:41, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Spectacular. :P I'm glad to hear it. Erm... no. :P As I've told you several times before, I based that off of the real-life ''Glasgow Smile. I sincerely have no idea what you are referring to and have no recollection of you coining the phrase. Lies. Aho Nui Police Officer Hey I was bored today and i built a Aho Nui Police Officer based off of the picture on the article. I don't have any orange masks, lost both, but would this be ok to put on your article Aho Nui Police Force? It's more like a specialist kind of design with white detailing. Ac10dude37 (talk) 01:25, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Ac10dude37 (talk) 01:27, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) And yes, Trivia section. You have to own either an Xbox One or Windows 8 to use it, however. -- 15:06, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Awesome. :P Glad you liked it. It's tremendously gratifying to hear that you're so fond of that installment. Also, great to hear you're completing Javan. :D